The Reaper in New York
by iamtheriversong
Summary: The battle of New York is over, but the Avengers troubles are far from it. When the Reaper quite literally stumbles into their lives, there is no way of telling what's coming next.
1. Chapter 1

It was over. The battle was won. The portal had been closed, Loki captured, and the Avengers team were on the way to get some well-deserved Shwarma. That was until a girl, looking to be only around 19, stumbled into their line of vision. With a Chitauri blade through her stomach.

"Hey!" came the voice of Tony Stark, or more commonly known as Iron Man, as he ran to the girls' aid. She was bleeding heavily, barely conscious. Frankly, it was a miracle she was still standing. "It's alright, you're going to be fine. What's your name, kid?"

"T-the Reaper." She stuttered, silver eyes opening wider. Reaper gave a smile, revealing two sharp fangs. "I-I'm going to die." A statement, as if she knew it was fact.

"Now why would you say that?" Tony asked, pushing the fangs and odd eye colour to the back of his mind.

"I have a blade through my stomach." She whispered weakly, wrapping her hands around it. With a firm pull, the blade fell to the floor, slick with blood.

"That was stupid! You should have left it in!" Tony snapped, tearing some fabric from her top to cover the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I-if I left it in, I couldn't do this." Reaper lifted her hands, which had begun to give off a golden shine, like mist. "I-I can't stay here."

She began to stumble away, before falling to her knees. She pulled herself up, and she once again fell down. Tony rushed to her side, now accompanied by non-other than Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow.

"What do you mean you can't stay here? What's happening?" Natasha queried.

"I-I…" she trailed off, falling into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

*Flashback*

The Reaper ran through the back alleys of New York, the deafening roar of battle all too familiar. It reminded her of the Time War, so she was doing all in her power to stop the Chitauri. So far, she wasn't having much luck. The Reaper had caught glimpses of the mysterious Avengers team throughout the day, and to say that she was welcome to the help was an understatement, even if they didn't know she existed. Funny that.

She heard the crackle of flames, and turned to see a bus engulfed in fire, passengers still trapped inside. Sprinting, she got there in less than a second, and began to pull people from the wreckage. Not that there were many people left alive.

Once she was sure that everyone alive had been freed, she span around, to be stabbed be a Chitauri. Cursing colourfully in many different languages, the Reaper limped away; towards the location of the Avengers team.


	2. Chapter 2: A Magic Trick

The Reaper blinked groggily, groaning when she remembered what had just happened. She had been unconscious for around ten minutes, and couldn't hold of the regeneration for much longer. Slowly, the Reaper opened her eyes, squinting against the harsh light. Head pounding, she lifted a hand to rub it, and it is fair to say that she was shocked to find that it was bound to whatever she was lying on. Not that that was a problem.

"Oh, you didn't, did you?" The Reaper groaned, addressing the blurred figures in the room.

With a swift move of her hand, she had broken from her restraints. It seemed as if she used hardly any effort. Reaper sat up; swinging her legs over the side of the table she had been bound too, causing the guards to aim their weapons at her.

"Oh, calm down boys. If you haven't noticed, I have a hole in my stomach. I can't really do anything." The Reaper said with a sigh.

Suddenly, she cried out, falling onto the floor. Lifting her hands, she saw that they once again emanated that golden shine.

"I've got a trick for you." Reaper said softly, pulling herself to her feet.

With a scream of agony, The Reaper erupted in the golden light, covering all visible parts of her. After a while, they died down, to reveal The Reaper. With a different face.

She was taller, and some would describe her as 'made of legs'. She was also considerably paler, with a shock of red hair cascading down her back in unruly curls, freckles sprinkled on her cheeks.

"Arms, yes. Hands, fingers! Ooh, lots of fingers!" The Reaper exclaimed, looking at herself. Reaching a hand to her face, she continued.

"Eyes, yes. Nose, mouth, ears. Hair. I'm ginger!" She shouted happily, pulling a lock of hair into her face.

"I've always wanted to be ginger!"

During her excitement, the Avengers team, now joined by Nick Fury, had walked into her holding cell. Noticing them, she walked up to Fury, sensing he was in charge.

"Hello! Nice to meet you, whoever you are!" Reaper said, Scottish accent overtaking her old English one as she extended her arm for him to shake.

Fury, however, simply stared down at her coldly, not taking her hand.

"Who are you?" He questioned, hand resting on his gun.

"Why do you need to know?" Was Reapers response, crossing her arms.

"We just had an alien invasion, then you turn up, and you are obviously not human. Who. Are. You?"

"The Reaper."

"That is not a name."

"That is the name I chose!" Reaper suddenly shouted, taking a step forwards, causing Fury to simply draw his gun.

"What are you?"

"I do not see how that concerns you." The Reaper shot.

"You are not human. Either you tell us, or we have a look inside you to see what you are."

"I'm a Time Lady." The Reaper replied, after a few minutes silence. "Are you happy? Can I go now?"

"No. You are an alien, and you are a threat to this planet. You will stay here."

"Wha-A THREAT!" The Reaper shouted, hands balling into fists. "How _dare_ you!"

"Until you prove that you are not a threat to this planet, you will remain in this room. If you prove that you are not a threat, I will contemplate letting you go." With that, Fury walkd from the room.

"Idiot." The Reaper muttered under her breath, sliding down onto the floor, watching the Avengers team stare at her through the glass. It looked like they wouldn't be leaving her alone for a while.

"I suppose you have questions."

**A/N:**

**Hey! Thanks for reading this, and I know I haven't updated in ages, but I might post another chapter today, woo! Okay, in this story, The Doctor doesn't exist. Instead, The Reaper is the one that ended the Time War. Please rate and review, as this is my first Fanfiction. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Questioning

"Of course we have questions!" Tony was the first to speak, walking into her cell. He was wary of her, but did his best not to show it.

"Then ask them." The Reaper replied with a tired sigh.

"Okay then, who are you?" He questioned, coming to stand in front of her.

"I am the Reaper." She replied bluntly.

"Your real name."

"My name is dangerous."

"How can a name be dangerous?"

"It's complicated."

"And I'm smart."

"Who do you think I am?"

"An alien. A threat to this planet."

"Y'see, that's the problem. You jump to conclusions."

"You mean you're not a threat."

"Of course I'm not a threat!"

"I find that hard to believe, coming from someone who just changed their whole body."

"It isn't exactly optional. I was dying, and I don't die here."

"How do you know that, where you die?"

"My death is a fixed point in time. I don't know where or when, I just know that I must always die in the same way."

"How do you know that this isn't where you die."

"Because, I can feel it." The Reaper replied, grabbing Tony's wrist in a grip that could easily break bones; yet didn't. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is hurtling through space at thousands of miles an hour, and we're spinning rounf the sun at millions of miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're clinging to this planet by the skin of our teeth, and if we let go . . ." The Reaper trailed of, letting go on Tony's wrist; which he yanked back. "That's who I am."

Before either of them could speak again, Thor came thundering into the room, Mjolnir at the ready.

"How dare you!" He spat at the Reaper, raising Mjolnir to strike.

"How dare I what?" She queried from behind Thor, having moved to fast for either of them to see.

"How dare you call yourself a Time Lord? You are obviously a descendant of Nentedene!" Thor snapped, spinning to face her.

"What's a 'descendant of Nentedene'?" Tony questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"They are the scum of the Universe. Murderers. They deserved the extinction that ruined them."

"That is just rude!" Reaper snapped, taking a threatening step forwards. "Don't you dare. Don't you ever dare, insult that planet!" With that, she tackled Thor to the ground, twisting his arm painfully behind his back.

"Release me!" Thor bellowed, struggling uselessly.

"Apologise!" Reaper replied, her voice a low growl. It was at that moment that moment a group of guards rushed into the room, pulling her off Thor. Oddly enough, Reaper didn't struggle, instead letting them handcuff her and push her to her knees, laboured breathing making her chest heave. "Apologise." She whispered, looking down at the floor as the guards filed out of the room.

"Never." Thor spat, walking towards the exit. "Be cautious, man of iron, this woman is not to be trusted." With that, Thor exited the cell.

Theta slowly got to her feet, walking over to the bed provided for her, and sitting down as best she could with the handcuffs.

"Is it true then? Are you one of those 'descendant of Nentedene' or whatever?" Tony questioned, standing a considerable distance away from her. Reaper sighed, nodding, before replying

"Partly. I only have a small part of the DNA. Mostly the strength and stuff, but I need to keep up a regular diet of, uh, blood." Reaper said the last part without regret, but instead with shamefulness.

"Right. Okay." Tony replied, feeling slightly awkward as he watched her struggle to get comfortable. "You got out of the handcuffs easily before, why not just do it now?"

"I don't think it would help my reputation, d'you? Besides, they're not the worst I've ha-" Reaper was cut off, as she fell to the floor with a violent coughing fit. Her head jerked back, a trail of residue regeneration energy snaking from her mouth. "I hate this bit."

**Guys I'm so sorry I'm such an awful human being but I wanted to make this chapter better than the last and I think I did a good job. I had a lot going on over the holiday time and am going through a rough patch in life. I'm hoping to spend more time on this story and maybe repost the one I took down ages ago. Please rate and review, and give it a follow if you deem it worthy.**


End file.
